


Kiss Me Through The Phone - Vinciel Oneshot

by WorkingStation



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Bad Dirty Talk, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dog Tags, Dom Vincent Phantomhive, Dom/sub, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Games, Horny Ciel, Horny Teenagers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, ME - Freeform, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Ciel Phantomhive, POV Vincent Phantomhive, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Sex, Pictures, Rachel doesn't know, Second Time, Sex, Sex Games, Smut, Still phonesex, Taboo, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Teenagers, Underage Masturbation, Working Vincent, WorkingStation, Yaoi, balls, ciel - Freeform, cum, kiss, phone, the, through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingStation/pseuds/WorkingStation
Summary: Vincent got called by his 14 year old son while he was at work. The rest is just some lovin'18+, yaoi.This is extremely incest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N Hey guys, before the one shot starts I just wanted to say this; This story takes place in the 21th century. Vincent works at an office. Ciel is a 14 year old boy here.
> 
> This was a request from a little thing I did on instagram.
> 
> If there are any typos, please tell.
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Instagram: @workingstation
> 
> -WorkingStation)

"Have a nice day at work, sweety." Said Rachel as Vincent put on his jacket along with a hat that went along with it.

"Bye, dad." Said Ciel a little disappointed. He knew he wasn't going to see his father in 9 hours, which made him really sad.

Vincent saw how his little son was pouting and just sad to see his loving father go to work. Vincent bent down to kiss his little baby boy on his head.

"Ciel, It'll be fine. I'll be back before you even know it." said Vincent while patting his son's head, making sure he would feel a bit happier about it.

Ciel let out a little smile, comforting his father a little so he wouldn't be worried when he went to work.

"I know, dad. Don't worry about me. If there's something wrong, I'll be sure to call you." said Ciel. It was a standard rule, if there was something wrong, he had to call his father, because his mother would go to work soon too.

"I know you will. You're such a good boy like that, aren't you? " said Vincent with a slight smirk and a little wink.

Ciel blushed a little and nodded. They looked and sounded like a normal father and son with a healthy relationship, while in reality, they share a dirty secret together that not even Rachel knows...

Vincent smiled as he turned around to step in his car. He waved and told them his quick goodbyes before heading off to work. Ciel and Rachel went back inside, Rachel to prepare herself for work, and Ciel to go to the attic, where he could play some video games.

It didn't take long before his mother left the house to head off to work. She cleaned at older people's houses for some extra cash. Ciel had around 3 hours before his mother came back to get ready for her other job.

It may not seem like it, but the entire family is working their butts off to pay the rent for the house and the car. Sometimes Ciel even helps. Despite being 14, the boy helped out by bringing papers and folders to the neighborhood for some extra money. It wasn't much, but it certainly helped out the family. 

Of course he kept some of the money that he worked for. It was his after all. That's what he bought a second handed TV with along with a second handed xbox360. An old one, but they're not too pricey. He had a couple of games too that he, of course, bought second handed.

Once Ciel walked further into the attic to the shelf to take his controller, he found a book. On the cover was writing in cursive. 

"Summer 2013"

Ciel took the book from the shelf and opened it. It was a photobook from when they went to the beach.

The boy was looking through the book, until he found a photo that interested him.

His father was carrying his son on his back. Both were wearing their swimmingtrunks. Ciel had his hands in the air and was smiling, and Vincent smiled too.

For Ciel, that wasn't even the best part.

Ciel found himself staring at his father's crotch in the picture where he had a big bulge which indicated an erection.

Ciel felt his face warming up and put a hand in front of his mouth, because damn it turned him on. 

He imagined the length that is has to be, how it would feel if he touched it, put it in his mouth and having it inside him where he liked it most..

He thought about last time.

Vincent and Ciel share a dirty secret together. Something that's so wrong. So illegal, but they both didn't care.

Ciel remembered how he clawed the sheets as his father only pushed the tip inside, he remembered his cries and moans that escaped his mouth as his father thrusted. He clearly remembered being tied up by his wrists with his father's belt. He remembered getting spanked, which hurt so bad, but felt so goddamn good. He remembered the abusal of that sweet little spot inside him, which made him cry tears of pleasure, drool of thirst and made his mind wander of lust.  
He remembered those thick veins running down the length of his father's cock. Ohh, the veins. Ciel likes those so much. He liked the touch of them as he took his father in his mouth. Ciel loved the way it felt when he rode his father's thick, long, dripping, pulsing cock as moans, whimpers and pleads left his mouth. Repeatingly crying out for his Daddy.

It was his first time. He lost his virginity to none other than his father.

Was he ashamed? No. He was far from being ashamed. He was proud, even. It was such a shame that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone. It's just a secret between father and son. 

Right now, at this moment, he was still looking at his father's crotch. Eyes lidded as he let his mind wander, while silent moans and gasps left his mouth as he was palming himself through his shorts, slowly grinding into his own hand.

He threw his head back, opening his mouth as he wanted more. He unbuttoned his pants as he let his hand slide into his shorts.

"Ohh, Daddy~" he breaths.

He wrapped his hands around his growing member, squeezing a bit. He let out a gasp because of it.

He remembered the promise he made with his father this morning.

|•|Kiss Me Through the Phone|•|

"Ciel?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Be a good boy today, okay? Help your mom out, please."

"Yes, dad."

Vincent walked over to Ciel, kissing him on his forehead. Then he bent down just to stand face-to-face with his son.

"I'll reward you tonight if you keep it tight for Daddy, because I know how much you love playing with yourself." Whispered Vincent in his son's ear, which made the kid twitch and blush.

"How do you-"

"You are quite loud. You should be happy your mom doesn't know. It makes Daddy so hard everytime he hears it~" whispered Vincent as he took his son's hand.

"Just thinking about it makes me hard." Breathed Vincent as he placed his son's hand on his crotch. Ciel could feel it twitch a little. The younger blushed and smiled. 

Vincent wanted to kiss his son all over, but he couldn't since Rachel was home.

"You make Daddy do naughty things when he hears you moaning." Whispered Vincent, slightly moaning in Ciel's ear.

"Daddy-"

"You make Daddy want to do naughty things right now~" cooed Vincent.

"Daddy.. you have to go to work soon." Said Ciel. He didn't want to stop this, but he knew that his father couldn't please him at the moment. All he would do is tease Ciel and forbid him to take care of his 'problem'.

"I know, baby. Keep tight for Daddy for tonight, okay?"

"Y-yes, Daddy."

|•|Kiss Me Through the Phone|•|

He couldn't. The kid simple couldn't get through the day without thinking about his father- no, daddy while touching himself. He couldn't.

He was too obsessed with it. Ever since his daddy took him for the first time, he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

It made him absolutely crazy for more.

But he had to keep himself from pleasuring. He promised. But he can't.

But if he didn't put anything inside, he kept it tight, right?

The kid unbuttoned his shorts as it was getting too tight for comfort. He let it slide all the way down to his ankles so he could spread his legs as far and wide as he could. That's how he liked it.

He imagined his daddy nibbling on his thick thighs close to the younger's erection while his hand went up and down, jerking Ciel off. He imagined his daddy whispering dirty, naughty things in his ear as he grasped his son's plump, thick ass. 

Ciel knew how much his father loved his thighs and ass. They weren't fat, but not too skinny either. You could easily hear the slapping from the skin, and his ass wiggled a bit when spanked, but it wasn't too much. Just how Vincent liked it.

He inagined his father calling him names, making him want more.

But he couldn't bear it anymore.

He wanted to hear Vincent's voice.

He took his phone from his desk with his left hand, while jerking himself off with his right hand. He pressed the numbers with difficulty, almost dropping the phone twice before calling.

"Nngh, Daddy p-please pick up.."

|•|Kiss Me Through the Phone|•|

"Phantomhive, there's an angry customer on line 6, please take care of that once you have time."

Vincent sighed as he tried to work as quickly as he could to get a promotion. He was so close! He has been working his ass off almost every day so he could hopefully get enough money to go on vacation with the family.

He was writing schedules, answering questions on the phone while checking the data for the customers.. He was doing lots of stuff at the same time.

Yet, he could only think about what he would do to his 14 year old son, who was probably waiting for his shift to be over.

He looked out of the window. He had his office in the corner of the building so he could look out of the window as much as he wanted. He zoned out quite often, due to sleep deprivation.

"Hello? Sir.. Did you find it yet? It has been minutes."

Vincent snapped out of his thoughts as he looked through the database, looking for any errors.

"Eh..There are no errors to be seen, sir... Yes, sir I'm checking it right now, there is nothing to be seen... Oh, I see. You might have chosen a different bundle since the prices are different...I will connect you to collegue that goes about the contracts. It might take a minute or two. Have a nice day." And with that he pressed a button that connected him with a collegue from the contracts department.

He leaned backwards while rubbing his face with his hands.

He heard his phone going off on his desk. The screen showed the name Ciel Phantomhive. 

Vincent picked up the phone.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

He heard moans and whimpered coming out of the phone.

"-huff- D-Daddy I'm sorry.. I-I've been a n-naughty boy.. -huff-"

"Ciel? What did I tell you? I told you to-"

"K-Keep it tight.. Nnh-Yes I know.. I didn't put a..nything inside."

"Hmm. What a good boy you are. Were you thinking about it again when I left?"

"Hnn- Y-Yeah.. I found a picture at.. At the beach and.. Hnng"

"Tell me, Ciel. What did you see?" asked Vincent in a deep, sexy voice that turned Ciel on even more.

"Ahh, w-we were wearing swimmingtrunks.. And you had a big, big.. Ohmy.. Hahh"

Vincent chuckled, hearing his son moan louder. He felt himself growing, knowing what his son was doing at home.

"Yes, my baby boy. It was because of you, I couldn't control myself." said Vincent while he let his hand slide to his crotch.

"You make Daddy want to do sinful things with you."

Vincent could even hear Ciel jerking himself off at this point. Not because of the moaning, but because he could hear the slapping of the kid's hand on his crotch.

"F-Fuck, Daddy.. I-It feels so good!"

"Mmh, you sure? Moan louder for me, baby."

Vincent was sure he kept a low yet silent voice while talking. He made sure no-one was on the phone, because that would be awful if it was the case.

On the other end of the phone, Ciel started moaning louder and Vincent could hear the skin slapping become louder.

"Nn- Ahh- D-Daddy I need more!"  
A very feminine whine came out of Ciel's throat as he spoke. Vincent chuckled, remembering what he had left behind.

"Such a naughty little boy.."

"Mmh, Daddy please! More!"

Vincent sighed while smiling. He had a little present laying in his bedside table and he made sure he hid it well so that Rachel wouldn't find it.

"Ciel? Daddy has a little present for you."

"Wh-what?" Answered Ciel while panting.

"I wanted to save it for tonight, but since you're such a naughty boy, I think you're ready for it right now."

~~

"What is it Daddy?" Asked Ciel impatiently. He wanted his father to be home to take him how the kid wanted it. He let his hand go up and down his little shaft as he squeezed gently, not wanting to hurt himself. He tried speeding up, but because of all the pleasure for such a small body the rubs became sloppy. He didn't want to come any time soon either.

"It's in the third drawer on the left side, under the papers." Said Vincent with the husky voice Ciel always liked.

Ciel opened the third drawer on the left, since he already sat at his desk in the attic. The attic was used as his study too, or what you can call a study. All there is studywise is a desk, a chair and a bookcase.

Once Ciel lifted the paper, he found this.. Thing. It has the shape of a penis, even the veins were there, but there's wires inside and it had a remote.

"Oh daddy-"

"I know how much you hate unwrapped things, but daddy wanted to be able to grab it and instantly use it without difficulty tonight." said Vincent, still with his voice low as ever.

"I love it daddy, but I promi-"

"I give you permission to do this just for now." Interupted Vincent. "Make it extra fun by pretending it's daddy, okay?"

"Yes, daddy!"

Vincent let out a low chuckle on the other side of the phone.

"Now, be a good boy and play with your toys for daddy. Let him hear you mewl."

Ciel sat up, placed the sextoy so he could sit down on it, and let it sink right into him with difficulty, since he didn't expect to fill him up this much. He didn't even stretch.

"D-daddy it's so big-!" Moaned Ciel in pleasure as he felt the toy sink more and more inside of him. He could feel his walls stretching and he could feel the whole toy inside of him. It wasn't uncomfortable though.

"You must be so tight, you told me you didn't put anything inside?"

Ciel moaned loudly as the last part slipped inside. The boy waited a little while so he could adjust before getting to work.

"D-daddy, it's in. I-it feels so g-good daddy, it's s-so big!!"

Again, he could hear Vincent chuckling, but this time it was mixed with some grunting, as the older started jerking off too.

~~

"Ohh, you're such a good boy, aren't you?"

Vincent's hand went up and down at a quick pace, wrapping his hand tightly around it, knowing how tight his son would be.

"Agh- Now be a good boy and lay on your desk."

On the other side of the phone, Vincent could hear things shuffling, falling onto the ground and he could hear the papers flying everywhere.

"Good boy, now if you would press the button with the 1 on it-"

~~

Ciel grabbed the little remote and pressed the button. He grabbed the desk as he felt the toy gently vibrating right into his prostate. He let out high pitched whines and he shivered as he panted.

"Nnh- D-Da.. Ahh-"

Ciel made sure that Vincent could hear the toy vibrating inside of him.

The younger moved his hips in circles, trying to make it vibrate harder, to make it move even more.

"Ahh god, please.. Hnn- Please, m-make it go h-harder"

"God, Ciel. If you keep moaning like that.. You're making me cum."

"I-I.. Hah.. I need.. M-more."

Ciel took the remove and pressed the 2nd button, making it vibrate harder. The boy grasped the desk as he gasped, letting out whines and pleads.

"God, daddy! Aahn~"

Ciel was shivering because of all the pleasure. The vibrating against his prostate was just right. The boy let one hand go down to his little need, jerking off in the meantime. His phone was laying on the desk. The boy hoped that it wouldn't fall off somehow.

"God, such a naughty boy. You make daddy want more, little one."

Ciel moaned slightly at his father's words. He absolutely loved the voice his fsther uses during times like this. It turned him on. He couldn't help but think back about his first time together. His father just came back home. One thing lead to the other and within five minutes his father was pounding into him, still wearing his suit for work.

Ciel loved his father's suit. It fit him nicely. He also couldn't imagine his father taking him while naked. For some reason he always imagines his father in his suit. Maybe that was a turn-on too.

"D-Daddy I'm gonna c-cum"

Ciel started shivering some more, his entrance was twitching and he started breathing heavily, approaching his orgasm.

"Hah.. Ahh.. D-Daddy I-I'm cumming.."

Ciel's face showed a dark hue of pink, indicating how warm he felt. He drooled all over his desk as he came. Little spurts left his member as he jerked off until he was completely through his orgasm. He panted, vision became back to normal, as it was a bit blurry because of all the pleasure. 

Not too long later, he heard his father grunting and releasing deep moans, until he gasped, indicsting he just came. He did that the first time too, gasping when he came.

"I think I'll come home early tonight."

Ciel giggles as he panted. The toy was already switched off and he already took it out.

"Please do, daddy. I'll be waiting for you."


End file.
